


Whoever said that dreams weren’t real?

by G_is_a_Dinneroll



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A rewrite of an old fic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Magical Realism, Some angst, just a gay witch society, kingdom au, other tags added when applicable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_is_a_Dinneroll/pseuds/G_is_a_Dinneroll
Summary: All right! Let me tell you folks of this story, the story of The Five Kingdoms...Once upon a time~There were five kingdoms,and five kings-to-beA great war, marriage,and one simple tree.It isn’t all happily ever afterall diamonds and pearls.With dukes and duchessesLords, and Earls.It has some tragedies,many deaths could await,The star shaped set of KingdomsThat make some lie wide awake.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, the kingdom au...it was awful. I hated it, i had no passion for it, just no. But! Typhemoonrise and I were talking, i brought this up, and she really wanted me to rewrite it. You’re welcome Moon. Hopefully its better? Idk lemme know.

_All right! Let me tell you folks of this story, the story of The Five Kingdoms..._

_Once upon a time~_   
_There were five kingdoms,_   
_and five kings-to-be_   
_A great war, marriage,_   
_and one simple tree._   
_It isn’t all happily ever after_   
_all diamonds and pearls._   
_With dukes and duchesses_   
_Lords, and Earls._   
_It has some tragedies,_   
_many deaths could await,_   
_The star shaped set of Kingdoms_   
_That make some lie wide awake._

“IWA-CHAN~ WAIT FOR MEEEEE!” Tooru whined, trying to get the darn horse to move, “HOW DO YOU DO IT SO EASILY?”

”I dunno, just kinda always knew. Also stop whining, you’ll get it eventually.”

Riding was a good hobby of Iwaizumi’s, although his best friend never got it. Hajime wishes he could go back to that day, because he never really saw Tooru again, and he never knew why until he was much older. It has been more than ten years and Tooru seemed like a new person, a better person, a better prince, all without Hajime.

Five Kingdoms, Five Kings to Be. None can be coronated without a spouse, and none are interested in having one. The Great War has taken Five and made it Four. The rebuilding process to rebuild the remaining allianced kingdoms took many years, and a ball is to be hosted this year to celebrate. 

“Mother I want to help with the ball.”

”Tooru, your father and I can handle it just fine with the servants. All _you_ must do, is attend.”

”Mother-“

”No, Tooru. And that is final.”

The prince stormed off, with an almost-pout on his face. He really was a childish person. He stormed up the stairs, ignoring his advisors demands to cool off in the courtyard. His cousin stayed in his room but Tooru was not to be left alone right now.

He understood why his cousin was upset but the prince had a very bad habit of overreacting, in which today was no exception. Yahaba pleaded along with the advisor, Watari for Oikawa to take a leave to cool of in the privacy of the courtyard. He is only convinced when Yahaba promises to bring him milk bread. Yahaba, not one to go back on his word, makes his way into the kitchen receiving bows and kneels. He may not be a child of the throne, but he is a prince nonetheless, and the constant bowing made him uncomfortable. He didn’t grow up like this, 5 years ago, his parents were killed at the very beginning of when the battles started. He lives with his uncle and aunt who have the seats on the thrones and in the castle he is treated as if he has always lived there. The Great Ball was in a fortnight, it was the first one he would attend and certainly not the last. It was a momentous occasion, turning over a new leaf after the horrifying monstrosity of the War. Yahaba, although excited to attend, didn’t plan on staying for long. Most of the village would watch the castle from the gates, wishing they were an elite. It meant the village would be mostly empty, allowing him to sneak off to the blacksmith’s.

Why did he want to go there? Simple, he was being courted by the blacksmith himself. He had snuck into the village one night on his little adventures into the woods and was caught by the blacksmith as he hopped his fence. He ran off without being caught but the male himself was intriguing. He seemed to be about Shigeru’s age, was slightly shorter but plenty more buff. Makes sense, A Prince compared to a blacksmith. So he went back. Again, and again, and next thing you knew, Kyoutani was asking to court the prince. 

Everything was ready. Everyone had arrived. This was his debut, the day for suitors and elders alike to see how the heir to the throne had aged. This was his debut, the day to meet his future spouse so he could rule his kingdom.

 _This was his debut,_ and Tooru wasn’t ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grand Ball now will commence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This. Chapter. Was. Rough. I didn’t want to write it, and it’s not even half of the edits im going to add. WARNING: DEPICTION OF A PANIC ATTACK AND MENTIONS OF AN EATING DISORDER

Carriages full of people and things pour into the castle, greeted by the servants and advisor. Everyone is taken to their personal rooms and some take the time to catch up before the ball. Hours go by full of laughter and politics before the clock rang out signaling that everyone should be in the ballroom soon. The Ballroom is extraordinary, it’s detailed and decorated, everything you should expect from the first ball after the war. Nobles are addressed, Royals are introduced, and the jewel of the ball is fit to arrive soon. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” The Announcer begins in his monotone voice, “May I present, The heir to the Aoba Johsai Throne, Prince Tooru Oikawa.”

All heads are turned to see the heir, all the princes are to find a courtship partner tonight, but Tooru is held to a higher standard. Why, you may ask? He is the oldest, his birthday will be soon and he should be betrothed by then. Although The Prince has no interest in a spouse, they’re all so needy and he’d much rather rule his kingdom alone, plus he’s interested in marrying someone he genuinely loves, not some noble that will please his parents. He uses a powerful stance that shows his sophistication and how well his parents have raised their only son, their only heir. He takes a seat on a throne, to his left are his parents, to his right, his cousin Shigeru. He hopes that he can have at least ten minutes of peace before the suitors pour to his feet. But Shigeru stands up, and Tooru knows he’s done for. You see, because Shigeru wasn’t born to the throne, he isn’t held to a high standard for once he marries, he’ll leave the castle. Shigeru, at every event, plays with the band because his passion is his violin. 

Tooru scans the room, praying he can find an elite he knows to dance with so that the suitors will buzz off. Who he’s genuinely looking for, is Kuroo. Kuroo and him had become close over the years to the point where Kuroo has confided in him that he is secretly courting a peasant in the village of Nekoma. Tooru would never tell anyone though, he prides himself on being trustworthy. But alas, Kuroo and Bokuto, the prince of Fukurodani, are running through the halls causing trouble. Until he sees him, a face he hasn’t seen in years, when did he start walking over? Shit. 

“Prince Oikawa, pleasure to speak with you.” The lord says, sounding sure of himself without looking it.

”The pleasure is mine, Lord Iwaizumi.”

“Could I, uh, maybe have a dance?”

* * *

How did Tanaka get here? He didn’t fully know. But now he’s running around with two princes, two guards, and two native entertainers. He breaks off from the group, hoping to get some air, and _holy fuck who is that pretty boy?_ He’s clearly from Karasuno, but he’s never seen him before. His hair is midnight black, with his eyes the exact same. How the hell has he never seen the beauty? 

“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?” He says, practically jumping onto the chandelier.

”I should ask you the same question, you’re from Karasuno but i’ve never met you. I’ve met everyone.”

”If there was anyone for you not to meet, it’s me.”

”And who are you?”

”Ennoshita Chikara, Advisor to the Crown.”

They talked for hours, never even realizing how much time went by. Eventually Tanaka’s fellow general came over to take him back to the quarters. He doesn’t want to go, but he knows they’ll meet again. His hair looks so soft, his eyes are so strong yet so gentle, he wants to kiss him- wait what? Tanaka is straight, he can spot a pretty boy, but he likes girls, right? Then why does he long to court the boy so much? Maybe he isn’t straight, maybe he shoul-

“BRO! You’re really zoning out man, are you really that whipped for Daichi’s advisor?”

”I, i have no clue.”

”Ask to court him, we’re here for another two days, and find out where his room is in the castle.” a pregnant pause, “GO, NOW.”

Tanaka hasn’t ever run so fast in his life, and he’s a general.

* * *

Bokuto-san? _Bokuto-san? BOKUTO-SAN?_ Dear god, he was running around with Kuroo, wasn’t he? He can just sit down and wait, Bokuto will come back. He always does. He looks around again but Kuroo is right there. Bokuto is not with him. So where the hell is Bokuto? Oh there he is, his grin is so wide it could light up a whole continent. Then Akaashi hears it, the song being played. Such a niche song, but it’s his favorite song. No ball would have it coincidentally played and only one person knew of his like for it.

What strings had Bokuto pulled?

* * *

Kuroo hated this. This would be better with his kitten. He ran around with Bokuto, trying to make himself feel better, but it wasn’t working. He wanted to be by the bay with his kitten, and by kitten, Kuroo does not mean a cat, what Kuroo is speaking of is the boy he is courting whom he has nicknamed ’Kitten’. Kenma Kozume, local hermit. He is now sitting in a corner, alone. Yaku would be coming over if he wasn’t arguing with Lev Haiba, a guard who keeps on trying to court him. This ball is open to certain kingdoms people and some kingdoms only allow elites. Nekoma allowed their citizens to indulge in The Great Ball. Kenma wasn’t here because he hated attention, being seen in public wasn’t his thing. So when an unfamiliar hairstyle and outfit wearing person approached with, 

“Your Highness?”

Needless to say, Tetsurou was startled.

”Uh, hello?”

There was no reply but the (now as Kuroo knows it) boy came up from his bow, Kuroo could see his fave clearly.

”KENMA? What the fuck are you doing here, Kitten?”

”I- I didn’t want to leave you alone. You said you hated going to formal events alone.”

”But you hate being around people, you didn’t need to come.”

”Yes, I did.”

”No. You didn’t.”

They could’ve gone on forever. Instead Kuroo took his Courtmate into a secluded hallway so no one would find them. That ball would’ve sucked even more had Kenma not shown up, despite not having to whatsoever, he came anyway, and he’ll never admit it but he really only went because he truly loved Tetsurou.

* * *

Sugawara was meant to be here right? Daichi had been walking around for hours searching for him but at this point he had given up, he probably didn’t come. He didn’t know what Suga looked like but he had to be looking for Daichi too, right? He never wanted an arranged marriage but he understood his place and his duties as a future king. So he was betrothed to Lord Sugawara Koushi. If he was forced to dance with someone he danced with Kiyoko, a witch who had taken her place in the castle as a lady in waiting. She and Daichi had grown to be friends over time and she was one of the watchers of The Tree of Life. The Tree of Life stood at the center of the five kingdoms and only the witch society could touch it, it was also how same-sex couples in the kingdoms solved the problem of children. Kiyoko and four other witches would watch over the tree, and train other witches in their other jobs. 

Holy shit. Who is that? Is he an elite? Daichi wants to marry him right here, right now. 

“Oh, Hello!”

He hasn’t said Your Highness, he doesn’t know who Daichi is, that helps. 

“Hello.”

They joked and talked and neither asked for the others name, it didn’t matter. They bonded so heavily, Daichi wished he was marrying this guy instead of _Suga._   
  


“H-hey,”

”Yeah?”

”Can I kiss you?”

Oh shit. Would this be cheating on his betrothed? Whatever, fuck it. 

“Sure.”

It was chaste and soft and sweet. He also had a look on his face that read, ‘did i just cheat?’

”Are you courting someone?”

”Betrothed actually.” with a sense of panic in his voice.

”If it makes you feel any better, i’m also betrothed.”

”That doesn’t fucking help.”

”Figured.”

* * *

He didn’t want the general to go, but the advisor knew he had to. Everything was fine, he was walking back to his room, until he heard someone start to puke. He figured it was a soon-to-be hungover elite but it brought the memories back all too fast. Days and days of eating and then getting rid of it all. It was good for him- NO! NO IT WASN’T. He hated those days, every day getting skinnier and skinnier and he was “healthy” and-

He felt like he couldn’t breathe, he knew he was crying, he couldn’t stop this, he couldn’t handle it, and then he felt a hand on his back. Soft and slow, rubbing small circles into his back. He could hear him faintly talking, but he didn’t know who it was.

”Can you hear me?”

”Uh, y-yeah.”

”Alright, do you remember me?”

After hearing him more he did, the general, Tanaka. 

“Y-yeah, Tanaka, right?”

”That’s right. Alright name 5 things you can see.”

He did as such and went through his senses until he could breathe again.

”Do you feel any better?”

”Much, thank you. You didn’t have to do that, you know.”

”Yes, I did. You couldn’t sit there in pain, could you? If i was able to help, I would.”

”The ball isn’t over, you know.”

”I know.”

”Wanna, maybe go dance?”

”I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, are you still alive?

**Author's Note:**

> Did you survive? Have you clicked off yet? No?! WOW Hey! No but thanks for reading <3 Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
